El año en que todo cambio
by Greenpluff
Summary: Un nuevo año está por comenzar, pero las esperanzas se están perdiendo y el futuro se mira con otros ojos... deseperanzas, aventuras, desengaños.... si creíste que el quinto año para Harry y sus amigos fue traumante, no has leido este fic...
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo 1: Nuevos comienzos, viejos amigos 

Una noche oscura y fría acontecía, muy rara para ser verano. Todo el vecindario dormía mientras que en una de las casas, específicamente, en la pieza de una de ellas un chico estaba recostado en su cama, con sus ojos abiertos mirando al vacío. Era Harry Potter.

Llevaba dos semanas de vacaciones, las cuales habían sido las peores desde que tenía memoria... no era por el quedarse con sus tíos ya que ahora la indiferencia se notaba más que nunca... tampoco porque no podía saber nada de sus amigos, ya que estos le escribían a diario, pero no sobre el mundo mágico... era mas bien para ver si él estaba bien o no, para lo cual Harry siempre les mentía... porque él nunca estaba bien. No desde lo acontecido en la ultima parte de su quinto año.

No podía estar tranquilo, sobre todo con lo ultimo acontecido. Ya no sabía que pensar, en estos momentos sentía aún más la falta de un padre o una madre o por último de su padrino, pero todos habían muerto, todos lo habían abandonado por la culpa de Voldemort, o más bien la suya.

Se odiaba tanto como odiaba a ese asesino... todos días se preguntaba por qué, pero la respuesta nunca llegaba. Muchas veces se imagina que hubiese pasado si el muchacho del cual la profecía nombraba hubiese sido Neville y no él... si Neville hubiese sido el niño que vivió. Sin embargo eso nunca iba a suceder. Voldemort lo eligió a él y ese es su destino, el maldito destino que lo persigue.

Necesitaba aire, esa maldita pieza lo sofocaba. Miro la hora, eran solo las 12 de la noche. Agarro su varita y su chaqueta y se escabullo por la ventana. Desde que el antiguo auto de los Weasley había sacado los barrotes cuando los gemelos y Ron lo vinieron a rescatar en el verano de su segundo año, los Dursley no se habían tomado la molestia de arreglarlos y bueno también el hecho de que luego los había amenazado con contarle a Sirius, pero ya no podía... él se había ido.

Comenzó a vagar por las calles, muchas noches lo hacía... era una forma de liberarse, mientras el viento frío golpeaba su cara. Camino y Camino... hasta llegar a un pequeño lugar de juegos del vecindario. Se sentó en un de los columpios mientras miraba al cielo, estaba nublado, muy raro para ser pleno verano, pero no le importo. Mirar al vacío era una forma de no pensar en nada, quería no pensar en nada.

De repente comenzó a llover estrepitosamente. No le importo. La lluvia lo distraería más y eso era lo que quería. ¿Qué podría enfermarse? Já já ja... eso era mínimo comparado con lo que acontecía en el mundo en que él era parte y peor aún, era parte importante del desenlace de ese problema. No se dio cuenta de la hora, hasta que sintió un fuerte ruido, un movimiento muy extraño. Se mantuvo alerta, lentamente se paro y trato de ver que fue lo que sonó, pero no vio nada y eso tampoco le tranquilizo. Sabía ahora más que nunca, que el no ver nada no significa que no haya nada, el mundo mágico era muy complejo para no pensar en cualquier situación y no descartar casi ninguna.

Siguió caminando bajo la lluvia, la cual seguía copiosamente cayendo, cada vez más rápido. Prefería no arriesgarse si era algo que lo quería atacar. Ya había aprendido la lección en el departamento de misterios en año pasado, demasiado altas las consecuencias que tuvo que pagar.

Le faltaba solo una calle para llegar a la casa de sus tíos, cuando escucho su nombre. Su maldita curiosidad pudo más que él, además no sintió que la voz fuera enemiga, pero tampoco la pudo reconocer... lentamente se dio vuelta, empuñando su varita y se topo, cara a cara con...

- ¡Remus! ¿Qué haces acá?

- Gracias, es un gusto verte a ti también otra vez

- Lo Siento, es que me asustaste... ¿tu fuiste que el que hizo esos ruidos?

- Realmente debo mejorar si quiero espiar otra vez. Ahora ya sabes porque no fui auror. Sí, era yo quién hizo ese ruido mientras te seguía.

- ¿Me seguías?

- Por supuesto, ¿tu crees que no te vigilamos?. Y bueno alguien tiene que cuidar por ti si es que en una de tus escabullidas a media noche eres atacado o se te ocurría hacer algo peligroso. Que viniendo de ti no lo dudo, lo llevas en la sangre.

- Se me cuidar solo, por si no lo sabían.– le respondió Harry secamente, odiaba que siguieran pensando que era un niño, después de todo lo acontecido en su vida ya no lo podía seguir siendo

- Si lo sabemos, pero tus sabes que como están las cosas nunca esta demás prevenir, ¿no crees?

- Siempre con lo mismo, por lo menos si me siguen siempre, podrían hacerme compañía en vez de estar debajo de una capa invisible.

- Fletcher es el que te vigila, pero hoy no pudo y me ofrecí... por lo que se ve él hace bien su trabajo ya que no tenías la menor idea que te vigilaban

- ¡Aja! Pero no me respondes mi pregunta

- Bueno Harry si tenías tantas ganas de estar con alguien del mundo mágico o saber de él, nada te costaba ir donde Arabella Fig. Ella gustosa te hubiese recibido.

No es que Harryno se hubiese acordado de la señora Fig. Es más, muchas veces ya sé la había topado cuando iba realizar algún encargo de su tía. Pero no quería porque iba a tener que preguntar por Dumbledore y realmente luego de lo sucedido era con él ultimo mago que le molestaría toparse. NO. Todavía no lo podía perdonar... por su culpa él estaba muerto. Todavía no lo podía nombrar, si lo hacía todo sería verdad y Harry no quería eso.

- Es que no he tenido mucho tiempo.- para no darle mucha vuelta al asunto.

- Aja... – Remus sabía que algo más. Algo había acontecido esa noche cuando su amigo murió que a Harry lo había cambiado, ya no era el mismo. Aunque debía admitir que él tampoco. Ahora si que se sentía solo en este mundo. Se había quedado solo.

- Oye, y si tu me estabas vigilando supuestamente. ¿Por qué me hablaste? Realmente te mueres de hambre como espía. – Harry dijo para cambiar rápidamente de tema y lo logro.

- Es que quería hablar contigo, para saber como estabas luego de lo sucedido

- La verdad que prefiero no hablar de eso. Es muy tarde ya me tengo que ir. Además ambos estamos empapados con la lluvia.

- Eso era verdad desde que habían estado hablando se habían olvidado completamente de que estaba lloviendo fuerte sobre ellos los cuales ya estaban empapados.

- Cuando estabas en los columpios no te importo que estuviera lloviendo. Pero tienes razón es tarde, mejor vete. Le mando saludos a Ron de tu parte.

- ¿Ves a Ron?- Pregunto Harry interesado

- Por si no lo recuerdas sus padres y hermanos mayores están en la Orden.

- Verdad, claro que mándale saludos a él y también a Ginny de mi parte. ¿Cómo esta la Orden?

- Veo que también tienes una cierta debilidad por las pelirrojas al igual que tu padre.- En ese instante Harry sintió sus mejillas un poco calientes.- La Orden esta bien, pero no te puedo contar mucho ya que es muy tarde, según tu, además estas empapado

- Harry lo miro con rabia, pero le dio más rabia con él mismo. Su propio argumento lo había atrapado. Como se notaba que Lupin había sido un merodeador. Sin contar que el comentario sobre Ginny lo había descolocado.

- Pero si quieres puedo venir mañana y hablamos con más detalle – acoto Lupin por sorpresa

- Sería genial.- respondió Harry aliviado, realmente quería saber que acontecía en el mundo mágico.

- Entonces esta decido. Mañana como a esta hora nos reunimos, no creo que a Fletcher le incomode. Es más así arregla bien sus asuntos. Bueno Harry te espero mañana, que este bien. Hasta luego.

- Tu también y no se te olvide mandarle mis saludos a todos. Hasta pronto.

Y Harry se dio media vuelta y se apresuro para llegar pronto a su habitación. No quería que nadie notara su ausencia, ya que nunca se había quedado hasta tan tarde en la calle. Eran las 3:30 AM. Estaba ansioso en hablar sobre todo, por lo cual supuso que el día sería eterno, y no se equivoco.

Mientras Harry se retiraba, Remus lo veía irse lentamente. Su idea estaba funcionando. Le estaba cumpliendo a Sirius su promesa. Además Harry era lo único que tenía y lo necesitaba, además sabía que él también necesitaba a alguien que le fuera incondicional, ya que Sirius se había ido... para siempre.

- No se preocupen- dijo Remus al cielo, mientras las gotas de lluvia golpeaban su rostro- Yo lo cuidare, no le pasará nada malo. Se los juro por lo más sagrado. Sirius tu promesa se cumplirá. Descansen en paz.

Luego de decir esto desapareció...


	2. Capitulo 2: Una conversación necesaria

Capitulo 2: Una conversación necesaria 

Un hombre de mediana edad estaba sentado en una de las bancas de una plaza de juegos de un barrio acomodado de Inglaterra. Era una noche estrellada, muy despejada... todo lo contrario a como estaba en la noche anterior, en la cual llovió fuertemente. Algo no estaba bien con el clima y no era precisamente el calentamiento global que los muggles tanto hablaban el causante, había algo o alguien sobrenatural detrás de esto. Por lo menos un grupo de magos creía eso y el hombre sentado en esa banca era uno de ellos.

Remus Lupin era su nombre. Había llegado mas temprano de lo acordado, ya que antes tenía que tratar unos asuntos con una de los habitantes de ese barrio, el cual había sido resuelto con resultados bastantes positivos para la organización en la que él participaba. La Orden del Fénix.

De repente vio acercarse a quién estaba esperando. Un adolescente entre 15 y 16 años de edad, el cual tenía su pelo alborotado como siempre, el cual le recordaba a uno de sus grandes amigos... uno de los poco que tuvo y que se había ido.

- Hola. Veo que has llegado temprano.- le dijo el chico mientras lo miraba fijamente a través de unas gafas.

- Hola Harry, bueno la verdad que si he llegado un poco más temprano, es que me gusta mucho estar afuera de noche y disfrutarla tranquilo. Por mi condición de licántropo debo aprovechar estas ocasiones.- le respondió con cierto dejo de tristeza por así decirlo.

- Te entiendo.- le respondió, lo comprendía ya que incluso una vez había tenido la mala suerte e verlo transformarse. Realmente no se veía muy cómodo que digamos.

- Pero bueno, los Weasley te mandan saludos. Hoy pase por la Madriguera para entregarle unos documentos a Arthur y le mande tus saludos a todos en especial a Ron y Ginny

- Gracias, ¿Te dijeron algo? Cuéntame.- le dijo Harry emocionado.

Remus se alegró de verlo así, como cualquier chico ansioso de saber algo que le están ocultando. Ojalá que todo fuera más fácil, pensó él.

- Bueno me preguntaron cómo te había visto, así que les conté como se habían dado las cosas. Estaba un poco apurado por lo cual no puede platicar mucho con ellos, pero si me pidieron que te diera unas disculpas por parte de ellos y Hermione porque en sus cartas no pueden poner mucha información ya que pueden ser interceptadas.

- Que no se preocupen, desafortunadamente sabia que eso iba a suceder. Estoy estancado aquí sin saber nada de lo que realmente importante hasta el primero de septiembre, ya que dudo que me den autorización para ir al callejón Diagon a comprar mis materiales para la escuela.- espeto Harry desganado.

- Sé que es una situación complicada, pero es bueno que comprendas que es por tu bien. Además no vas a estar totalmente desconectado, yo no soy invisible por si no lo sabías

- Sí lo sé, pero es momentáneo. Luego te irás ya que este no es tu trabajo, es el de Fletcher.

- Es que se me había olvidado contarte. Le pedí a la Orden y en especial a Dumbledore que si me podían dejar a mí vigilarte hasta que comenzaran las clases, para que estuvieras a alguien con quién hablar. Solo cuando haya luna llena me ausentare por un tiempo.- con una sonrisa cómplice que le rejuveneció por unos instantes su cara.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? Es lo mejor que me han dicho en días. Realmente genial.- dijo un feliz Harry y de impulso lo abrazo.

A Lupin esto lo tomó de improviso, pero le contestó rápidamente el abrazo. Hacia tanto que no sentía uno de verdad, bueno desde que Sirius muriera.

- Ahora, me vas a decir por qué no has querido ir a visitar a la señora Fig.

- Es complicado, no lo entenderías.

- Pruébame, no pierdes nada con intentarlo.

Un silencio incomodo de apodero del lugar, una ráfaga de viento paso razonado sus rostros, mientras que el de Harry miraba fijamente al suelo, como si estuviera la cosa más maravillosa de la Tierra en él.

La verdad es que no quería decirle el por qué, ya que no lo entendería hasta que supiera toda la verdad y eso incluiría contarle sobre la profecía y él aún no estaba listo para retransmitirla, no quería que sintieran mas lástima de él de la que ya sentían. Además ni él mismo la asimilaba totalmente aún...

- ¿Es por Dumbledore? – Le preguntó Lupin sorpresivamente.

- No lo entenderías.- le respondió sombríamente

- Esta bien, sé que cuando estés listo me lo podrás contar. Pero escúchame bien una cosa.- Lupin lo miro de frente por lo cual Harry tuvo que levantar la vista y mirarle a los ojos.- Tú puedes confiar en mí, sé que nunca podré reemplazar a Sirius ni tampoco lo quiero hacer, ya que nunca lo lograré, pero si quiero estar ahí para ti y lo voy a estar, pase lo que pase lo voy a estar.

Harry no aguantó y de nuevo puso su vista hacia el suelo. Sabía que podía confiar en el hombre que estaba a su lado, pero todo aquel que estaba cerca de él sufría y no quería eso para él, no se lo merecía. Nadie se lo merecía.

- Todos los que están cerca de mí terminan sufriendo- murmuro Harry, pero Remus le oyó y le contestó:

- Eso no es verdad. Nosotros, todos los que estamos en esto sabemos las consecuencias que hay por enfrentar. Es lo que hacemos. No es solo por tu culpa. Es nuestra elección

- Pero si no fuera por mí, nadie estaría muerto. ¡ Ni mis padres, ni Cedric, ni... ni Sirius!- Harry grito colapsando tenia que decir lo que sentía a alguien

- Harry cálmate. No te pongas los problemas del mundo en tus hombros, no es tu culpa ni responsabilidad.

- Si lo es

- No Harry. Nuestras cabezas ya tenían precio para Voldemort desde antes que tu nacieras. Y ahora que él regreso nuevamente es lo mismo. Pero a la vez esto es diferente. Ahora el ministerio nos apoya, sabemos su forma de atacar por lo cual tenemos una mayor ventaja.

- Puede ser...

- No es que pueda ser... es la realidad.

Se quedaron en silencio, Harry trataba de analizar todo lo que le había dicho Remus, y sí bien no le había cambiado totalmente la perspectiva de las cosas, le había aliviado un poco la culpa que sentía.

- Gracias.- le dijo Harry mientras levantaba la vista

- Para eso estoy Harry, no hay de que.

- Se quedaron mirando el cielo por un instante, hasta que alguien dijo:

- Le extraño

- Yo también, pero él y todos los que se han ido no nos han abandonado realmente, aunque muchas veces lo dudes.

- Me cuesta creerlo aveces... - le dijo

- A todos nos cuesta Harry, pero ten siempre en mente esto. Ellos realmente se van cuando nosotros los olvidamos, es algo que he ido aprendiendo con el tiempo.- le dijo Remus tranquilamente

- Remus

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué es ese velo que hay en el departamento de misterios?

Le tomo por verdadera sorpresa la pregunta, pero no se la podía responder aún, no aún.

- Es que Luna me dijo algo que me quedo rondando por mi cabeza. Ella al igual que yo pudo escuchar unas voces, como murmullos detrás de él.

- No soy la persona más competente para hablarte sobre él.

- Déjame adivinar.- le espeto Harry sarcásticamente- Dumbledore es el que debe

- No seas así Harry, quizás sea él el indicado o quizás no. Pero no es el momento, sin embargo te prometo que cuando sea tiempo lo sabrás y déjame decirte para tranquilizar un poco tu curiosidad que no va a hacer en un largo periodo de tiempo.

- Esta bien, pero realmente molesta esto de nunca saber todo, tengo derecho sabes.

- Si lo sé, pero todo a su debido tiempo. No te preocupes, ok

- Esta bien

- Dios, es tarde... tienes que volver. Mañana nos encontramos de nuevo.

- Esta bien, mañana... tratare de llegar antes para que tengamos mas tiempo

- Me parece una excelente idea.- le guiño un ojo

Comenzaron a caminar rumbo al número 4 de Privet Drive, mientras que hablaban en el camino

- Quizás un día de estos traiga un acompañante, si no té molesta

- Depende de quién.- le respondió Harry entre receloso y divertido

- Un cierto pelirrojo que al parecer es tu mejor amigo, pero no estoy seguro jajjaa

- ¿Ron? Sería genial... ojalá que puedas

- Ya verás, no te preocupes

- Entonces ningún problema.

- Ya llegamos

- Verdad, saludos a todos... te espero mañana

- Donde siempre.- Remus agrego

Y mientras Harry trepaba para subir a su habitación, se dio vuelta para mirar a Remus por última vez por esa noche. Este le sonrió y luego desapreció.

Harry con una paz que hace tiempo no sentía se quedo dormido rápidamente, y descanso como hace tiempo no lo hacia, y debía aprovechar, ya que los problemas no dudarían en aparecer.


	3. Capitulo 3: Algo no esta bien

Capitulo 3: Algo no esta bien 

Harry caminaba impaciente por su pieza. Era una calurosa mañana, pero eso no era lo que le incomodaba, sino el hecho de que Remus no haya venido a reunirse con él como todas las noches.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que ambos habían acordado juntarse en las noches para hablar, en las cuales no solo hablan de asuntos del mundo mágico, sino de cualquier cosa que encontraran interesante para pasar un buen rato. Pero anoche no había ido y lo más raro y que en cierta forma le afligía era el hecho que ayer lo iba a acompañar su amigo Ron, ya que por fin habían recibido la autorización y el consentimiento de la Orden.

Pero algo había ocurrido, tenía un presentimiento. Y lo peor de todo es que le decía que algo nada bueno había ocurrido.

Bajo las escaleras con desgano, ya que su mente no estaba precisamente en ese lugar sino más bien preguntándose que había sucedido. Tampoco era luna llena para que haya sido ese problema, más aún, luna llena había ocurrido la semana pasada por lo cual no podía ser eso. Definitivamente algo no andaba bien.

Un grito de su tía Petunia lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Chico, ven rápido.

- ¿Qué pasa tía Petunia?

- Necesito que vayas a regar el patio, con este calor infernal mis platas se van morir

Harry no sabía que pensar, con todo lo que sucede en lo último que pensaría sería en unas plantas.

- ¿Me escuchaste?

- Sí tía Petunia.

- Y no va a haber comida hasta que termines y bien. ¿Entendido?

Harry ya había salido por la puerta cuando su tía dijo ese último comentario, la verdad que no tenía deseos de hacer ese encargo. Es más, estaba desesperado por saber que había pasado con Lupin.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, aunque no quería ya que tendría que verse o saber de alguien que le había hecho mucho daño o al menos era lo que Harry pensaba.

Dejo de lado los implementos de jardinería que había sacado para hacer los quehaceres que su tía le encargó, y se dispuso a caminar hacia la casa de su vecina: Arabella Fig.

Llego a la casa, estaba nervioso. No quería ya que de alguna manera tendría noticias de Dumbledore. Se acerco lentamente a la puerta y dando un gran respiro tocó... no se escucho nada por lo cual tocó nuevamente... nada. Algo no esta bien, élpensó. Tocó por última vez y al no recibir respuesta se dirigió a una de las ventanas para ver si había alguien en la casa, desafortunadamente estaba vacía. Pensó que quizás ella salió a comprar algo, por lo cual no se quiso preocupar; más rato pasaría a ver de nuevo.

Para que la indiferencia se mantuviera en la casa de los Dursley decidió hacer lo que tía Petunia le había encargado, lo cual ya lo podía hacer rápidamente porque era cosa de su vida diaria mientras vivía ahí. Muchas veces pensaba que dirían los habitantes del mundo mágico si vieran al famoso Harry Potter haciendo labores del hogar. Realmente son las contradicciones de la vida.

Al atardecer decidió ir de nuevo donde la señora Fig, necesitaba saber que había pasado con Lupin, algo le decía que algo no estaba bien.

Llego a la entrada y se dispuso a tocar la puerta y nada. De nuevo nada. ¡Qué diablos pasa! Toco y tocó pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Nuevamente se acerco a ver por una de las ventanas y no había señal alguna de la señora Fig.

Miró a la calle, necesitaba saber que pasaba, pero no había nadie solo ese calor sofocante que estaba desde la mañana. Se tuvo que resignar y partió de vuelta a su casa. Al llegar como siempre sus tíos lo ignoraron, mientras que veía que

Dudley se preparaba a salir como todas las noches con sus matones a los cuales llamaba amigos, realmente no le dio importancia.

Entro rápidamente a su pieza mientras trataba de pensar que podía haber ocurrido, tenía claro que algo no estaba bien y el que la señora Fig no estuviera en su casa se lo corroboraba de alguna manera. Si tan solo tuviera una forma de comunicarse con el mundo mágico. Pero no lo había, vía lechuza es muy arriesgado ya que podían ser interceptadas... a menos que lo pusiera en una especie de código, para alguien que solo lo pudiera descifrar. Sin embargo... Hedwing es muy notoria, necesitaría una lechuza normal y en ese momento no tenía una a mano.

Se recostó en su cama, estaba agotado. Lentamente todo se pudo más borroso y necesitaba cerrar sus ojos, aunque fuera por un rato. Sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido, sin embargo no pudo disfrutar por mucho tiempo de aquello.

Al rato sintió que algo o alguien le picoteaba los brazos, abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró frente a frente con una lechuza marrón muy seria. Se sentó en su cama. Se dio cuenta que ya había amanecido y cuando volvió a ver a la lechuza y se dio cuenta que tenía una pedazo de pergamino en su pata. Rápidamente lo sacó y comenzó a leer:

_Harry:_

_Prepara inmediatamente tus cosas, en unas pocas horas más te iremos a buscar. Algo a salido mal. Tus tíos hoy partirán de viaje. No te puedo decir mas ya que este mensaje no puede que llegue a tus manos._

_Tonks._

Harry de un salto se levanto de su cama y en menos de cinco minutos estaba listo junto a sus cosas. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y se topo con los Dursley los cuales estaban empacando sus últimas pertenencias mientras que Dudley estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, más bien el único que soportaba su peso mientras no sacaba los ojos del televisor.

- Chico, ¿tienes todo listo?

- Yo no me voy con Uds.

- Si lo sabemos... y gracias a Dios que nos podremos librar de ti.

- Lo mismo digo.- murmuro Harry pero no alcanzo a ser oído.- ¿a dónde se van?

- Tu tío a sido trasladado a EE.UU por la compañía, no sabemos aún por cuanto tiempo, por lo cual el próximo verano no podrás quedarte con nosotros

Si Harry no conociera bien a su tía, juraría que se sentía en cierta forma preocupada por lo que le sucediera a él, pero inmediatamente se saco esa idea de la cabeza; antes vería a Dudley delgado a que eso sucediera

- No te preocupes tía, el próximo año ya seré mayor de edad donde pertenezco y no necesitare de su cuidado, creo.

- No te preocupes por este mocoso Petunia, sino por la hermosa casa y la buena vida que llevaremos en América.

- Tienes razón. Iré por unas cosas arriba que nos faltan y tu muchacho acompáñame.

Harry no tenía deseos de atrasar su salida así que la acompaño inmediatamente, pero se llevo una sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que no tenían que buscar nada, si no que quería hablar con él.

- Harry, yo necesito decirte algo.- dijo ella algo nerviosa

- ¿Qué pasa tía? ¿Sucede algo malo?

- Verás... yo... este... lo siento

- ¿Por qué?.- Harry intuía que era algo mas que por los malos ratos que lo hicieron pasar por lo cual se disculpaba

- Por no decirte

- ¿No decirme qué?.- ya se estaba impacientando

- Yo sé más del mundo mágico de lo que tu crees. Se porque tuviste que venir con nosotros a vivir. Sé lo de la profecía

- ¿Qué?

- Por eso no queríamos que fueras a ese colegio. Aunque nunca te hemos tratado bien, igual nos importas... igual me importas

- No lo puedo creer... después de todo este tiempo

- Pense que Dumbledore te lo iba a decir algún día, él me prometio que lo haría.

- Lo hizo, pero demasiado tarde

- Eso supe, lo siento por tu padrino. Trate de protegerte de ese mundo para que no sufrieras el mismo destino de mi hermana, pero veo que es imposible lo amas tanto como ella lo amó.- dijo Petunia emocionada

- No sé que decir.- Harry estaba demasiado confundido

- No digas nada... lo siento, pero es que tú eres lo único que me queda por parte de mi familia de sangre. Tenía que por lo menos intentarlo

- Espero que algún día comprenda tus motivos, porque en este momento si te digiera que los comprendo y acepto te estaría mintiendo

- Lo sé niño, ojalá que algún día lo puedas entender.

De repente se escucharon los gritos de tío Vernon llamando a Petunia.

- Me tengo que ir. Pero antes.- ella sacó algo de un cajón de su pieza, un libro.- Este era el diario de mi hermana, creo que lo debes tener y esta es la llave de la casa donde tus padres vivían. Como al parecer es un lugar mágico, la gente normal no lo puede ver.

- Vaya, gracias.- dijo Harry anonadado, algo de su madre... nunca había tenido nada de su madre.

- Te los iba a pasar cuando te fueras de la casa, cuando cumplieras tu mayoría de edad, pero veo que tuvieron que adelantarse las cosas

- Al parecer.

- Cuídate muchacho, quizás nunca más nos veamos, pero somos familia y de alguna forma estamos conectados

- Lo intentaré

Sintieron un estruendo abajo y ambos se dirigieron al living, lo que encontraron allí espanto a tía Petunia y alegro a Harry.

- ¡Tonks! Que alegría verte

- Gracias, Hola buenos días.- saludos a los Dursley Tonks

No hubo respuesta, lo cual no sorprendió a Tonks, algo le habían dicho a ella. Además tenían asuntos más importantes que atender

- Bueno Harry tienes todo listo

- Si, debo ir por ellas.- dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras cuando Tonks le dijo

- Espera, hay métodos más prácticos. _Accio_ cosas de Harry

Y en ese mismo instante llegaron las cosas de Harry, rápidamente este guardo lo que le había entregado su tía hacia un momento.

- Listo y dispuesto.- dijo Harry

En ese instante llegó el taxi que llevaría a sus tíos al aeropuerto. Se despidieron fríamente de Tonks y Harry y partieron. Harry los vio hasta que desaparecieron por una de las calles, tal vez nunca los volvería a ver.

- Ya Harry prepárate, nos vamos.- Dijo Tonks sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.

- Antes quiero saber porqué Remus no vino a verme anoche como siempre y no puede ser por lo de su licantropía ya que luna llena ya pasó, además él iba a ser acompañando por Ron y lo otro que quiero saber es a dónde vamos

- Harry.- el tono de Tonks cambio totalmente.- La Madriguera... fue atacada

- ¿¿¿Qué???.- respondió Harry

- Por eso no vino Remus, te lo explico bien cuando lleguemos, ahora debemos irnos

- ¿A donde?.- Harry no podía creer los que le habían dicho

- A Gridmuld Place

Harry quedo en blanco, era el último lugar que le gustaría ir, muchos recuerdos sobre Sirius, pero los Weasley... necesitaba verlos y saber que diablos había ocurrido.

- Toma esto es un trasladador, nos llevara directo ahí, se activará exactamente en 15 segundos más.

Harry lo tomó, agarro fuertemente sus cosas y en un momento a otro sintió ese vacío en el estomago que tanto le incomodaba...

* * *

N/A: Hola, espero que les haya gustado lo que va del fic, realemente no creo que sea muy corto asi que queda mucho por averiguar, espero que me dejen reviewa para saber si les gustó o odiaron la idea.

Saludos...


	4. Capitulo 4: Enfrentando la realidad

Capitulo 4: Enfrentando la realidad

Llegaron a una sala mucho mas limpia de lo que Harry recordaba cuando estuvo por última vez en ese lugar. Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte quería saber que les había sucedido a los Weasley ya que eran como su familia, pero por otra parte no quería dar un paso más ya que tendría que ver ese lugar sin su dueño por primera vez... sin Sirius.

- Harry vamos, nos deben estar esperando.- dijo Tonks

Harry solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, muchas cosas habían sucedido en muy poco tiempo y lo peor de todo es que no las había podido analizar, quizás era para mejor él pensó mientras se dirigía junto a Tonks a la cocina, donde al parecer estaban todos reunidos... y no se equivoco.

Al llegar pudo divisar a gran parte de los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix, sobre todo a los más cercanos. Estaban alrededor de la larga mesa, la cual le recordó cuando paso la mejor Navidad de su vida junto a su padrino, trataba de no recordar esos momentos, pero leera imposible ya que cada rincón de ese lugar le recordaba a él. Odiaba sentir esa sensación de perdida. Para que le permitieron vivir y crearse ilusiones con alguien si al final no las iba a poder realizar, era injusto pensaba Harry mientras Tonks hablaba con uno de los magos que estaba en la mesa.

En eso alguien se acercó y abrazó a Harry.

- ¡Harry, cariño! ¿Cómo estas?.- era la señora Weasley, la cual se notaba muy angustiada

- Bien gracias, pero cómo están ustedes después de lo sucedido.

- No te preocupes, estaremos bien

- Harry, que gusto tenerte aquí.- le dijo Fletcher cuando dejo de hablar con Tonks

- Gracias

- Ven, acércate... tenemos que hablar

Harry se sentó en la mesa, ahí diviso a Lupin quien hablaba con el Sr. Weasley, este al ver que Harry se sentaba se acercó a saludarlo

- Siento no haberte ido a ver ayer, ya sabes que fue por motivos de fuerza mayor

- Si lo supe, pero quiero saber que diablos paso. No le quise preguntar a la señora Weasley porque no se ve muy bien

- Aja.- Remus quedó pensativo.- qué te parece que salgamos de aquí y así te cuento lo sucedido

- Ningún problema, vamos.- dijo Harry

Salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron a donde se encontraba la chimenea, ahí con el calor que ella expedía se sentaron en uno de los sillones y se dispusieron a hablar.

- Bueno, ahora me puedes contar qué sucedió

- Esta bien, escucha con atención y las preguntas me las haces al final, ¿te parece?

- Ok, dime

- El día en que supuestamente Ron me iba a acompañar a verte, la Madriguera fue atacada

- Eso ya lo sé, pero cómo sucedió eso.- dijo Harry ya un poco irritado.

- Resulta que esa tarde solo se encontraban en la Madriguera la Sra. Weasley junto a Bill, Ron y Ginny, ya que los gemelos estaban en la tienda, Charlie en unos asuntos de la Orden y el Sr. Weasley en el trabajo; de Percy no se sabe mucho hace un tiempo pero es un tema a parte. El punto es que al parecer los mortífagos sabían de esto y aprovecharon que la casa estaba mas o menos desprotegida para atacar. Por suerte, a uno de ellos minutos antes de que fueran atacados vio su genial reloj en el cual vieron sus nombres los cuales decían: "en peligro de muerte" y rápidamente al sentir ruidos extraños divisaron a un grupo de encapuchados y Bill se apareció del lugar para informarnos ya que la red flu por alguna razón estaba bloqueada y cuando llegamos habían grandes destrozos, pero pudimos atrapar unos cuantos y el resto de escaparon no sin antes dejar la marca tenebrosa.

- Saben quién lidero esto.

- Al parecer McNair, pero no estamos seguros

- ¿Por qué la señora Figg no estaba en su casa ayer cuando trate de saber que había pasado contigo? La casa parecía deshabitada

- Ella tuvo que hacer un encargo a Dumblendore, además él sabía que tus tíos se marchaban al extranjero, por lo cual estaban viendo que harían contigo

- Todo el mundo sabe las cosas que me conciernen antes que yo mismo, es injusto.- dijo irritado

- Harry, tranquilízate

- Pero Remus comprende... ¿no te molestaría?

- Quizás sí, pero al final igual te enteras.

- ¿Qué va a pasar con los Weasley?.- sabía que no lo comprendería, nadie lo entendería ya que nadie sabe la verdad. Por lo cual decidió cambiar el tema

- No estamos seguros, por lo menos hasta que se recuperen se quedarán aquí, ya que Sirius dejo esta casa a nombre de la Orden y bueno su pequeña fortuna quedo a tu nombre

- ¿Qué?, Pero si yo con lo de mis padres estoy bien.

- Fue su voluntad, en todos los casos no podrás tener un libre acceso a ella hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad. Hasta entonces yo te tendré que restringir, ordenes del dueño

- Esta bien, ¿Enserio que Percy esta desaparecido?

- Sí, desafortunadamente. Ese a sido otro golpe bajo para los señores Weasley, pero por lo menos sabemos que esta bien. Lo malo es que no quiere al parecer acercarse a su familia y admitir que se equivoco

- Él es muy orgulloso, Ron siempre me lo ha dicho

- Eso es verdad.- le corroboró Remus

- ¿Y donde están Ron y los demás? quiero verlos

- Bill y Charlie están en sus respectivos trabajos, los gemelos están arriba junto con Ginny y, este, Ron... - Remus cambió su semblante

- ¿Qué paso con Ron?.- pregunto Harry preocupado

- Fue el que peleo mas para proteger su casa, por lo cual salió mas mal herido, se recuperará, Esta fuera de peligro...

- Pero.- Harry le interrumpió

- Ahora esta inconsciente arriba, Madame Pomfrey vino inmediatamente a curarlos por orden de Dumblendore, ya que si iban al hospital iban a levantar muchas sospechas y no se quiere incitar más pánico del que hay, y ella dijo que esta fuera de peligro pero que pasaría algunos días inconsciente.

- Harry se levantó inmediatamente y se dirigió corriendo a ver a su amigo.

* * *

N/A: al parecer me a kedado cortillo este cap, pero espero q a alguien le este como agradando la historia... voy a tratar de hacerla lo mas j.k rowling posible, así ke va a haber de todo... ojalá q hayan review... chaus 


	5. Capitulo 5: Conociendo

Capitulo 5: Conociendo

Harry entró sigilosamente a la pieza que Ron y él compartían el verano pasado. Vio que en una de las camas estaban sus cosas así que supuso que este verano también dormiría ahí. Miró hacia la otra cama y vio a un pelirrojo, su mejor amigo, descansando. Se veía como si estuviera solo durmiendo sino fuera por los moretones y pequeños cortes que tenía en su cara y cuello. Se acerco y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama. Dio una lenta mirada al cuarto y se dio cuenta que las cosas de Ron tampoco estaban desempacadas; luego lo miró a él. No sabía que hacer, siempre era él el que estaba inconsciente o herido, ya que eso venía incluido en su vida. Era raro verse en la otra situación. Se sentía impotente al hecho de no poder hacer nada.

- ¡Hey Harry!.- una voz de tras de él le hablo. Harry saltó un poco por la sorpresa y se volteo para encontrarse cara a cara con Ginny, la hermana pequeña de Ron.

- Hola, no te oí entrar.- le dijo ya calmado

- Al parecer estabas absorto en tus pensamientos

- La verdad que sí... es que.- miro dudando si decirle a Ginny lo que tenía en la cabeza, pero por alguna razón solo lo dijo.- no sé que hacer

- ¿Te refieres por la situación de Ron?.- preguntó Ginny mientras traía una silla y se sentaba junto a Harry.

- Si en parte, es que nunca había estado en esta situación, es decir, yo siempre soy el que está inconsciente no al revés.

- Pero mi hermano también a tenido sus pasadas por la enfermería del colegio.

Harry le agradeció internamente que no preguntará cuál era el otro tema que le molestaba.

- Sí pero, no de esta manera. Por lo menos antes sabíamos cuando iba a despertar ya que le habían dado una poción o algo, ahora es como estar en incertidumbre.

- Tienes razón, pero él va a estar bien, es fuerte... además dentro de poco es tu cumpleaños y obviamente no se lo va a perder, y lo otro es que tampoco se perdería toda esa comida.- Ginny acoto mientras sonreía.

- Puede ser, pero cómo estas tú, o sea, tampoco debes haber quedado de mil maravillas luego del ataque

- No, no quedamos muy bien. Realmente toda mi valentía se esfumó de un momento a otro, me quede en blanco. Quizás si hubiese reaccionado, Ron no estaría así.- dijo Ginny con un dejo de culpabilidad

- No te sientas culpable, le podría haber pasado a cualquiera.- le respondió Harry tratando de animarla, no le gustaba verla así, suficiente consigo mismo

- A Ron no le paso.- repuso Ginny

- Él es un caso especial.- bromeó Harry.- hablando enserio, Ron ya ha pasado por un montón de situaciones de peligro al igual que Hermione, quizás afortunadamente no tantas como yo, pero están ganando práctica y por eso pudo enfrentárseles. Además entre tu y yo, aunque Ron lo niegue, él ama su casa y haría todo lo posible por protegerla

- Eso es verdad, por lo menos llegaron a tiempo, o sino estaríamos lamentando más daños.

Un silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Hubiese sido el momento ideal que Ron despertará pero no lo hizo. Así que Harry hablo:

- ¿Y Hermione sabe de ataque?

- Le mande una lechuza, pero no con muchas noticias por si era interceptada, tu sabes como están las cosas.- Ginny respondió

- Comprendo, ojalá que venga pronto, la extraño

- Enserio, vaya... si que lo tenías escondido - dijo Ginny entre sorprendida y decepcionada

- No pienses mal, es solo mi amiga. La quiero como una hermana. Como Ron a ti, pero con menos ataques de sobre protección.- Harry bromeó

- Ok... Es que por un momento yo pensé...

- Si lo sé, mucha gente aún lo cree, pero yo no puedo verla de otro modo

- Demás que viene pronto, le dije que estabas con nosotros, así que no creo que quiera estar lejos para tu cumpleaños

- La verdad que no tengo muchas ganas de celebrar, menos en este lugar

- Puede ser, pero los rumores dicen que nunca has tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños, y déjame decirte que 16 años es mucho tiempo.- Ginny rió

- Puede ser, pero no sé, si fuera por mí mejor que no se hiciera nada.

- Déjame decirte que estas rodeado de Weasley, y lo que tu opines en este caso no las va a importar mucho. Te lo digo yo que soy miembro honorario.- Ginny bromeó

Harry comenzó a reír, hace tiempo que no lo hacía. Realmente Ginny había cambiado totalmente con él. El año pasado se había dado cuenta, pero ahora era más notorio. Era buena compañía y él lo agradecía. En eso sintieron los gritos de la Señora Weasley llamándolos a cenar. Ambos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la cocina.

Harry se revolcaba en su cama, ya era más de media noche y todavía no podía conciliar el sueño. Miraba el techo tratando de encontrar las respuestas que nadie le daba. En la cena habían tratado de proponerle el tema de Dumblendore, pero él rápidamente se disculpó y se retiró de la mesa en dirección a su habitación. No comprendían que no quería hablar... en estos momentos era cuando más necesitaba a alguien que lo pudiera comprender y no juzgar... pero ese alguien ya no estaba, se lo habían arrebatado como todo lo bueno que tenía en su vida.

Miró a la cama contigua a la suya, y vio a Ron descansar. No pudo dejar de sentirse culpable. Aunque Remus le hubiese dicho que no era su culpa, él sabía que el ser cercano a Harry Potter tenía sus consecuencias y el ataque a la Madriguera solo era una de ellas.

Mientras seguía contemplando el techo, escucho un ruido en la ventana. Rápidamente se levantó alerta, pero al instante se relajo. Solo era una lechuza.

Lentamente se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió dejando pasar a la lechuza, la cual le ofreció su pata para que pudiera leer el mensaje, de ahí esta fue a tomar un poco de agua a la jaula de Hedwing y se retiró.

Harry rápidamente abrió a carta y comenzó a leer el pergamino. Era de Hermione.

_Hola Harry y Ginny:_

_No puedo creer lo que ha pasado. Mañana en la tarde estaré con ustedes. Sabía que la situación iba a empeorar, pero no pensé que nos afectaría directamente tan pronto. Esta de vacaciones en Italia, pero las pospuse. Cuando llegue mañana a verlos les contaré más. Por favor avísenme sobre cualquier cambio en el estado de Ron. Todavía no lo puedo creer. Demasiado surrealista._

_Cariños a todos los que estén con ustedes_

_Hermione._

Por lo menos un poco más de compañía joven, se dijo Harry. Mañana en el desayuno le contaría a Ginny sobre la carta, se recostó en su cama y un poco más cansado trato de conciliar el sueño, mientras que le dijo a Ron:

Mañana llega Hermione, así que ahora tienes una mejor razón para despertar.- en cierta forma esperaba que diera alguna señal de consciencia, pero nada.

Lentamente le comenzaron a pesar los párpados y dejo de saber por lo menos, por una horas de mundo.

* * *


	6. Capitulo 6: Nuevas visitas, no muy bien ...

Capitulo 6: Nuevas visitas, no muy bien recibidas

Harry ya se sentía como en casa. El día no podría haber pasado más rápido, entre tantas cosas que a señora Weasley les mandaba a hacer y tratar de no caer en una broma de los gemelos que dejaban antes de irse a ver el local donde abriría pronto su tienda. Sería en el callejón Diagon, así que si lograba tener suerte podría ir a visitarlos antes que empezarán las clases.

Estaba en la mesa de la cocina, teniendo una interesante conversación con Tonks, sobre la carrera de auror que planeaba seguir si los T.I.M.O.S que iba a obtener eran necesarios o si no era asesinado antes. Pensamientos no muy alegres pero que ya se hacían cotidianos, no de una forma depresiva, según é, sino realistas.

- Entonces, son tres años de estudio, ya que el pre-grado lo haces en Hogwarts con los electivos que puedas tomar según los T.I.M.O.S que hayas obtenido.- le relataba Tonks

- ¿Y a ti como te fue?.- le preguntó Harry

- La verdad que no era ni la mejor estudiante de mi clase ni la peor, era como del promedio. Se me daba fácil defensa y transformaciones. A pociones me lo tuve que aguantar y de a poco le fui agarrando el gusto; eso sí no cuando Snape estaba presente. Iba en Ravenclaw y era obvio que no le agradaba. Creo que si le agradas a Snape no eres una mago normal.- bromeó Tonks

- Si tienes razón, a Snape solo le agrada su casa... es impresionante como lo hace.

- Es profesor Snape Sr. Potter.- le dijo una voz severa y conocida. Era la profesora McGonagall.

- Lo siento profesora.- se disculpo Harry

- Esta bien Potter pero tenga más respeto a próxima vez.

- Lo tendré.-

- Si Harry ten más cuidado, no quiero que perdamos puntos para Gryffindor.- dijo una voz de mujer que se escuchaba detrás de la profesora. Estaba seguro que era...

- ¡Hermione!.- Ginny dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba.

- Hola Ginny, ¿Cómo estas?.- le dijo Hermione

- Digamos que bien, ok.- repuso Ginny.- te lo dije Harry que no se iba a perder tu cumpleaños

- Si tenías razón.- le contestó Harry

- Bueno yo solo vine a dejar a al señorita Granger.- dijo McGonagal.- Así que si me disculpan, me tengo que retirar a Hogwarts. Tonks recuerda que esta noche hay reunión

- Si Minerva, me quedaré aquí hasta que comience. Me delegaron a cuidar el cuartel.

- Muy bien, entonces hasta luego.- se despidió

- Hasta luego.- dijeron todos los presentes a coro

- Y con un 'plint', la profesora desapareció.

Se dirigieron a la mesa para sentarse. Tonks los dejo solos para que tuvieran más confianza al hablar, así que se dirigió a ayudar a Molly a limpiar un poco el hall.

- Así que escoltada y todo, realmente esta complicada la situación.

- Es por ser amigos míos, esa es la razón.- dijo Harry

- No Harry, y tú lo sabes. Quizás el ser amiga tuya sea un detonante más. Pero con o sin ser cercana a ti corro peligro. Si no lo recuerdas soy hija de Muggles

- Eso es cierto.- agregó Ginny.- Realmente pensé que llegabas después. No recibí ninguna lechuza tuya

- Pero si mande una anoche.- repuso Hermione.- Harry a ti no te ha llegado nada

- La verdad que si me llegó tu carta, iba dirigida a ambos Ginny. Lo siento, es que llego en la madrugada y no quise despertarte, te lo iba a informar en le desayuno. Pero con todo esto de ayudar en la casa y lo de Ron, pues se me olvido.

- No te preocupes, total ahora tenemos a Hermione aquí con nosotros, já já ja

- Eso es verdad. Me quedo hasta entrar a Hogwarts. Agradezco tener padres comprensivos

- Eso es verdad, pero tienes a los míos para que sean todo lo no aprensivos que son los tuyos.- bromeó

- Es comprensible con todo lo que les pasó.- refutó Hermione

-Tienes razón, es mejor eso que no tener a nadie.- Harry respondió

- Era solo un decir.- Ginny ya un poco mas tensa

- Esta bien.

Se hizo un silencio. Así que Hermione se decidió por preguntar lo que la tenía preocupada.

- ¿Y Ron?, ¿Cómo esta?

- Sigue igual

La cara de Hermione se entristeció, Harry notó que estaba realmente preocupada, así que le dijo:

- Si quieres podemos ir a verlo, esta en la pieza que compartíamos el verano pasado.

- Si, quiero verlo.

Los tres se levantaron de la masa, y Hermione adelantándose, se dirigieron al cuarto de Harry.

Cuando llegaron, la señora Weasley estaba con él. Le estaba acomodando las almohadas. Les pidió que se quedarán una rato con él, hasta que llegará a señora Pomfrey a chequear su estado, mientras que ella iba a preparar la cena. Ginny se ofreció a ayudarla. Sabía que era mejor que se quedarán los amigos de Ron con él.

La señora Weasley aceptó encantada, y ambas se retiraron de la habitación. Mientras que Hermione lentamente se acercaba a la cama que estaba Ron recostado y Harry se sentaba en la suya.

Hermione se arrodilló en un costado de la cama de Ron y le quedo mirando, mientras Harry veía como unas silenciosas lágrimas recorría su rostro. Sintió de alguna manera que sobraba en esa escena. Ron seguía igual, como si estuviera durmiendo plácidamente. En eso Hermione habló:

- En un libro de medicina muggle leí que a la gente que estaba en este estado, es bueno hablarle ya que en cierta forma igual nos escuchan.- Hermione dijo sin dejar de mirar a Ron.

- Entonces quizás debamos intentarlo.- dijo Harry en un intento de subir el animo a ambos

- OK.

Un silencio surgió. No sabían como empezar. Realmente hablarle a alguien que esta en un profundo sueño, inconsciente no es muy común que digamos. A Harry le recodaba cuando Hermione estaba petrificada en segundo año, pero por lo menos ahí se sabía con certeza que había un antídoto para su estado.

- Mis vacaciones no han sido muy originales que digamos.- Hermione comenzó a hablar.- Fui a Italia con mis padres, y descubrí algunos hechizos muy interesante, pero creo que si estuvieras despierto probablemente... - la voz de ella se quebró un poco.- no querrías escucharlo.

Harry se levantó y fui donde ella. No sabía muy bien que hacer, ya que ella había comenzado a llorar. Se acercó poco a poco, y le tocó lentamente el hombro. Ella se volteó y lo abrazó en busca de apoyo. Torpemente le correspondió el abrazo. Cuando ella se calmó un poco se soltó de Harry.

- Me duele tanto verlo así, no es justo, él solo estaba protegiendo su casa.

- Lo sé, pero en la situación que estamos ahora, la injusticia va hacer algo rutinario.

- Creí ser fuerte. Luego de lo del departamento de misterios, cuando fuimos atacados, me di cuenta que la guerra nos iba a afectar a todos, pero que por lo menos... no sé. Harry, lo que siento que nos deparará el futuro es tan oscuro, que me aterra. A veces me dan ganas de que no haya un día siguiente.

- Yo tampoco, tú crees qué no me doy cuenta. Cada día va a ser peor...

- Quizás para ti es mucho peor. Tienes el puesto del niño-que-vivió. Pero sabes Harry cuando pienso en todo lo malo que puede pasar, a la vez siento que estamos en ventaja

- De qué me hablas.- Harry no comprendía a Hermione.- Que yo sepa cuando fue atacada la Madriguera no había ninguna ventaja, Ron al parecer no tuvo ninguna, o sino no estaría así.

- Nosotros de forma directa no, pero la comunidad mágica sí. Los que vivieron el tiempo anterior con Voldemort saben como ataca y como atrae a sus secuaces. Saben quienes pueden ser potenciales mortífagos y de esa manera tratar de reducirlos.

- Puede ser, pero están complicado... la verdad que ya no sé que pensar.

- Ganaremos, estoy segura Harry, encontraremos la forma de vencer a Vol... Voldemort.

- Si tienes razón.- Harry le mintió, no quería decirle lo de la profecía, quizás sino la nombraba en voz alta esta nunca existiría

Abrieron la puerta, y aparecieron los gemelos.

- Hey, Harry, Hermione. Mi mamá dice que bajen a comer, Madame Pomfrey ya llego para chequear a Ron.- Fred dijo

- Sí, además tenemos que estar presentes en la mesa, porque por lo que oímos, Lupin esta intercediendo para que ustedes también estén presentes en la reunión y creo que Dumblendore le apoya.- dijo George

- Vaya Harry eso sería genial.

- Si genial.- replicó Harry. Por una parte por fin lo estaban tratando como alguien más grande, pero no quería ver a Dumblendore. No sabía que le diría y que él le diría a Harry.

- Entonces apurémonos. Varios de la Orden ya llegaron con Madame Pomfrey, mayoritariamente los del colegio, y mamá ya tiene todo servido

- Además Ginny le ayudo junto a Tonks y eso hay que probarlo.- Fred bromeó

Y los cuatro se dirigieron a la cocina, mientras que Hermione miraba al alejarse a Ron.

Al bajar se encontraron con varios miembros de la Orden como Ojo loco Moody y Fletcher. También estaban Charlie y Bill, quienes hablaban con la profesora Mcgonagall. La señora Weasley llamo a sentarse a todos a cenar. Eran muchos, pero Harry lo encontraba genial. Se quedó conversando con Fred y George sobre Quidditch, cosa que Harry no objetaba. Hasta que llegó la hora del postre que como siempre fue delicioso. Harry se disculpó al rato, porque quería hablar algo con Remus sobre reunión, necesitaba saber si lo iban a dejar participar. Estaba harto que todo el mundo supiera las cosas que pasaban menos él. O sea, si Dumblendore planea que él derrote a Voldemort por lo menos que sepa que pasa en su mundo.

Mientras se dirigía al hall donde se encontraba Remus, escucho algunos sollozos, no sabía si ir a ver a la persona que estaba en ese estado, pero su curiosidad pudo más y se dirigió sigilosamente hacia donde provenían los sollozos, quedo escondido por una pared y al observar mejor pudo notar a los señores Weasley hablando con Madame Pomfrey, mientras la señora Weasley sollozaba. Seguramente era sobre el estado de Ron, pero Harry no sabía si la señora Weasley lloraba por alegría o angustia y no le podía ver bien la cara del señor Weasley. Cuando iba a acercarse escucho un ruido en la Chimenea. En eso apareció Hermione de la nada, con un semblante serio y le indicó a Harry con la mirada que se dirigieran al hall donde se ubicaba la chimenea. Harry intuía que ella también había visto a los señores Weasley. Pero Harry no tuvo tiempo para preguntar ya que cuando comenzaba a balbucear las palabras, sintió una mano sobre su hombro derecho. Y el dueño de la mano le dijo:

- Buenas noches Harry, tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo has estado?.- calmadamente como siempre.

Era la persona que menos quería ver Harry, por lo menos en el verano. Era Dumblendore...

* * *

Espero que les hayan gustado mucho los capitulos, no actualizare dentro de dos semanas porque estare de viaje, pero espero q me dejen algun review. Muchas gracias a las personas que han dejado. Esto capitulos son para usteden en forma especial. 


	7. Capitulo 7:Notias sin filtro

Capitulo 7

Harry sentía una mezcla de sentimientos que nunca antes había sentido por alguien a quien antes estimaba. Le tenía rabia, resentimiento. Él era el culpable de todo, si él le hubiese contado antes de la profecía todo sería distinto. Era su culpa.

Buenas noches profesor.- le dijo con una voz fría.- si me disculpa tengo que ir con Hermione  
- Harry.- le dijo Dumblendore antes que Harry se fuera.- necesito hablar contigo después de la reunión  
- Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted.- y Harry se retiro

Harry. ¿Qué tienes contra Dumblendore?.- Una preocupada Hermione se sentaba en una sillón al lado de Harry  
- Nada, no sé de qué me estas hablando  
- Sí lo sabes, yo sin querer los vi hablar. Sé lo que le dijiste.- ella le respondió  
- Primero no tienes derecho de andar espiándome y segundo, no es tu asunto lo que yo haga o deje de hacer.- le dijo sin mirarle a la cara. No quería que supiera nada, además eran sus problemas no los de ella  
- No era para que reaccionaras de esa manera.- le dijo seriamente.- Ya te dije que no lo hice a propósito y lo que pasa es que me preocupas  
- No tienes porque hacerlo  
- Si tengo que... tú y Ron son mis mejores amigos  
- Nadie te obliga a hacerlo.- le dijo para herirla y lo consiguió. No es que quisiera de verdad hacerlo, pero ella no entendía que él solo la quería proteger.  
- Harry... qué te...

¡Los estaba buscando!.- Tonks los interrumpió.- Lupin consiguió que los dejaran participar en las reuniones de la Orden. No es genial  
- Si genial.- dijeron ambos sin mucha alegría.  
- OK.- dijo Tonks extrañada

Y los tres se dirigieron en silencio hacia la sala de reuniones.  
Al llegar se encontraron con mucha gente que nunca habían visto en su vida. Harry supuso que eran aurores que ahora podían o querían apoyar a la Orden luego que a final de año se supiera la verdad. Con Hermione se acercaron donde Charlie y Bill que hablaban entre ellos.

No sé Bill, mamá no nos quiere decir lo que le dijo Madame Pomfrey, eso no es bueno.  
- Es mi culpa, no debí haberme ido  
- No digas eso... si no fuera por ti quizás la Orden nunca hubiese llegado  
- Hola chicos.- dijo Charlie al notar la presencia de ambos y esperando que no hayan escuchado mucho.  
- Hola, de qué hablaban.- preguntó Hermione  
- De anda sin importancia, cosas de hermanos.- dijo Bill tratando de no levantar sospechas  
- Esta bien.- dijo Hermione para nada convencida

La reunión va comenzar, por favor tengan la amabilidad de tomar asiento.- McGonagall en su típica voz ceremoniosa dio aviso.

Todos rápidamente, acompañados del murmullo de los presentes tomaron asiento. Dumbledore tomo la palabra:

Buenas noches y gracia por venir. Hoy trataremos varios temas relevantes. Primero que todo les debo que comunicar que desde hoy el señor Potter y sus amigos la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley, que en este momento se encuentra recuperándose, tienen mi autorización para poder participar de las reuniones de la Orden y así evitar trágicos desenlaces como el de años pasado. Espero que nadie juzgue mis razones. Pasando a otro tema...  
- Albus.- un joven como de la edad de Bill lo interrumpió.- No creo que sea conveniente que estén ac�, o sea, son menores de edad para comenzar...  
- Paul, déjame recordarte que estos chicos, en especial Harry, han enfrentado un sin número de situaciones que a su edad ninguno de nosotros estuvo capacitado para hacerlo  
- Pero, no lo hallo conveniente, ni siquiera han comenzado a estudiar para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.- dijo otro  
- Sabemos lo que hacemos.- dijo Moody.- así que por favor. Nosotros llevamos más tiempo en la Orden y sabemos manejar estos asuntos, además estamos perdiendo tiempo en discutir los verdaderos temas que nos tienen acá.  
- Alastor tiene razón.- Dumblendore dijo.- Continuando con la reunión, según los informes que el señor Simmons nos envío siguen habiendo conflictos entre los gigantes. Al parecer están divididos.  
- No hay que olvidar que en cualquier momento la a haber una ataque a Azkaban para capturar a los mortífagos que atrapamos el año pasado.  
- Por suerte el ministerio por fin esta entrando en razón.- dijo Fletcher  
- Si¿Qué informes nos tienes Arthur?.- Lupin le pregunto  
- Como ustedes saben, las ultimas encuestas del Profeta nos indican que Fudge esta teniendo la peor evaluación por parte de la comunidad por su desempeño en el cargo que tiene, y el Wizengamot esta a tanto de todo esto, por lo cual hay fuertes indicios de que pronto Fudge será removido de su cargo. Hay un fuerte candidato, es decir, candidata: Amelia Bones.

Harry la recordaba, ya que el año pasado en su audición para ver si era expulsado o no, ella precedió la reunión.

Esa sería una excelente noticia.- Dijo McGonagall.- ella es una mujer muy sabia y sensata.  
- En eso concuerdo contigo Minerva. Mi querida Amelia sería una gran ayuda para poder ganar la guerra.  
- Pasando a otro tema.- dijo Snape con su típica voz de que "preferiría estar en cualquier parte menos aquí con ustedes"- tenemos que organizar como va a ser este año la llegada del alumnado a Hogwarts  
- Eso es verdad.- dijo Dumblendore.- Bill cómo va eso  
- Bien profesor.- dijo Bill.- Estamos afinando los detalles junto a Fleur, que en esta oportunidad no pudo estar presente, los cuales tendrán ciertas similitudes con la llegada a los mundiales, es decir, diferentes punto de llegada.  
- Excelente. Espero que pronto este terminado y así también poder estar presente en la prueba de fuego.- dijo Dumblendore.- y por favor ya saliste hace 10 años del colegio, llámame Albus  
- Lo intentaré, pero es la costumbre.  
- Bueno, creo que esto es todo por hoy. Si no hay ningún otro tema...  
- Yo tengo algo que decir.- dijo Moody  
- Adelante mi querido amigo.- dijo el Director de Hogwarts  
- Por algunas investigaciones que me han tocado hacer, he descubierto dos posibles blancos de los mortífagos y creo que estos deberían ser protegidos por la Orden  
- ¿ Y quienes son ellos?.- pregunto una preocupada profesora McGonagall  
- Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood, son estudiantes de Hogwarts que el año pasado estuvieron presentes a final de año en el ministerio. Por lo que he sabido el innombrable no esta muy contento que ellos le hayan impedido él poder conseguir la profecía esa noche. Y ya que tenemos protegidos a cuatro de los que estuvieron esa noche con sus respectivas familias, creo que es conveniente que ellos también cuenten con esa protección.

Harry no se lo podía creer, por eso era la sobre protección con ellos y por eso atacaron de esa manera a Ron, sino hubiese ido al maldito departamento de misterios esa noche, nada de esto hubiese ocurrido. Si le hubiese dicho la verdad, si fuera menos impulsivo. Demasiadas suposiciones, no quería enfrentarse cara a cara con la realidad.

Tienes toda la razón. Albus, les ponemos seguridad en sus respectivos hogares o los traemos aquí.  
- Eso lo veremos en el transcurso de la semana. Alastor, Lupin y Sanders los dejo a cargo de esa misión, los demás continuarán con las ya asignadas. Ahora si, ya que no hay nada mas que agregar. Se levanta la sesión.

Todos los participantes salieron de la sala, mientras que los Weasley mayores se despedían de su madre que les decía que anduvieran con cuidado. Se notaba que a la señora Weasley no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo que sus hijos participaran en la Orden. Hermione se despedía de la profesora McGonagall. Harry salió lo más rápido que pudo para no toparse de nuevo con Dumblendore que en a reunión trataba de encontrarse con la mirada de Harry, pero este lo evadió todo el tiempo.

Miró por detrás de su hombro y lo vio acercársele: "Que acaso nunca se dará por vencido", pensaba Harry. En eso justo frente de él apareció Ginny, la cual Harry tomo por el brazo y la atrajo mientras subían por la escalera. Ginny no entendía que diablos sucedía, así que cuando llegaron al segundo piso, se soltó rápidamente de Harry y le dijo:

¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?.- entre enojada y confundida  
- No lo entenderías  
- Por qué mejor no dejas de prejuzgar a la gente y mejor lo intentas, no pierdes nada.- Ginny e respondió  
- No quería hablar con Dumblendore y justo apareciste tú, así que te agarre para que pensara que estaba ocupado y me dejará en paz. Siento si te descoloque. Era mi única alternativa  
- Comprendo, no hay problema.- dijo Ginny, pero agrego.- pero te perdono con una condición  
- ¿Cual?.- dijo Harry no muy seguro  
- Ya que no me dejaron participar en la reunión y a ti sí, quiero que me cuentes con lujo de detalles lo que se dijo  
- Ok, pero vayamos a tu cuarto. No creo que el pasillo sea muy cómodo para contar todo.  
- Me parece bien

Y ambos se fueron a la pieza de Ginny. Harry le comenzó a contar todo lo que oyó en la reunión, sobre lo del ministro de magia, lo de Azkaban y lo de Neville y Luna.

Así que quizás ellos vienen a vivir acá también. Sería entretenido, ya que nos dejan salir ni a la esquina.  
- Si puede ser.

En eso se abrió la puerta y entró Hermione.

Los estaba buscando. No te preocupes Harry le dije al Director que estabas cansado por eso te retiraste pronto. Todavía no entiendo bien él por qué de tu comportamiento, pero no te voy a juzgar. Solo espero que tengas una buena razón.  
- A tengo Hermione, algún día se los contaré  
- Algo no me quedó muy claro de lo que me contaste Harry.- dijo Ginny.- por lo que me diste a entender ahora somos, por así decirlo, los seis estudiantes más buscados por Voldemort por el hecho de entorpecerle sus planes  
- Sí, exactamente. Aunque eso no es novedad para mí.- Harry le respondió.- Por eso más que nada atacaron la Madriguera y Ron quedo tan mal herido. Si no me equivoco los hechizos apenas eran dirigidos a tu madre. ¿Cierto?  
- Ahora que me lo dices, es verdad. Iban dirigidos hacia Ron y a mí, pero él los interceptaba.  
- Esta es solo mi culpa. No debimos ir nunca, maldito Voldemort que me mando esa visión  
- Harry, no es tu culpa. Nosotros te quisimos acompañar, no nos obligaste en ningún momento.  
- Hermione, tu fuiste la que me advirtió mil veces que no debía preocuparme. Tú más que nadie debería saber que es mi culpa  
- Si, pero también fui la que te ayudo a ir al despacho de Umbridge y la que les dijo que no me iban a dejar en Hogwarts cuando querías ir solo con Ron al departamento de Misterios.  
- Ella tiene un punto Harry.- dijo Ginny  
- Sabes Harry, estoy harta de que te pongas así conmigo. Si crees que con esa actitud me vas a alejar de ti, para que este a salvo, déjame decirte que estas muy equivocado. Lo siento, ya estamos todos dentro de esta situación y te guste o no corremos peligro, y entiéndelo ¡No es tu culpa!.- en eso Hermione se sentó, se había mareado un poco.

¡Hermione!.- dijo Ginny que rápidamente se acercó a ella  
- Estoy bien Ginny, no te preocupes  
- ¿Qué fue eso Hermione?.- pregunto Harry de forma seria mientras se acercaba a ella.  
- Nada solo un mareo, creo que no debí agitarme tanto, es por la maldición que me lanzaron a finales de curso. Aunque me recupere, igual Madame Pomfrey me dijo que en el verano aveces me podría suceder esto.  
- Segura que estas bien, si quieres te puedo traer algo.- dijo Ginny  
- Bueno, un vaso de agua no me vendría nada de mal.- le dijo muy bajito  
- Harry cuídala, yo voy y vuelvo.- dijo Ginny mientras se retiraba, dejándolos solos  
- Lo siento Hermione, es que siento que todo lo que toco o esta cerca de mí termina dañado, solo los quiero proteger.- dijo Harry en forma de disculpa  
- Y nosotros como tus amigos, también. Harry debes entender que no todo es tu culpa. Hay cosas que deben pasar, no te tienes que preocupar por el bienestar de todos a cada segundo. Sé que te preocupas por nosotros, pero no sacas nada con alejarnos de ti, porque nos haces más daño.  
- Esta bien, pero deben entender que hay cosas que todavía no les puedo contar, hasta que yo las haya aceptado.  
- Es un trato.- le dijo Hermione  
- Ok. Un trato.- le respondió Harry.- ya estas mejor  
- Si ya estoy mucho mejor, fue solo un mareo. Harry ¿Has tenido visiones últimamente?  
- No, es que no creo que las pueda tener ya que no duermo mucho.  
- Deberías descansar mas¿has practicado oclumencia?  
- A veces, ahora puedo cerrar un poco más mi mente  
- Eso es bueno, así Voldemort no podrá mandarte imágenes falsa, aunque creo que también quiere saber cosas que tú solo sabes  
- ¿ Dé que me hablas?.- pregunto Harry un poco nervioso  
- Solo un presentimiento

En eso entro la señora Weasley, seguida de Ginny.

Hermione, Ginny me contó lo que te sucedió recién. ¿Estas bien?  
- Si, estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparse, con este vaso de agua estaré perfectamente.- decía Hermione mientras la señora Weasley le tocaba la frente para chequear de que no tuviera fiebre. Mientras que Ginny le susurraba a Harry:

Intente de calmarla, pero mi madre es imposible  
- Ya me he dado cuenta.- le susurro también Harry.

Bueno chicos ya es tarde, y mañana hay mucho que hacer. Además que Hermione tiene que descansar. Así que Harry, mejor te retiras a tu cuarto.- dijo la señora Weasley  
- Esta bien, buenas noches a todas.- dijo Harry.  
- Buenas noches.- le respondieron

Harry se dirigía a su cuarto. Estaba ya todo en silencio, por lo que supuso que realmente era tarde. Al entrar a su cuarto, se encontró con el señor Weasley acompañando a Ron. Sus heridas ya se notaban menos, pero seguía igual como si estuviera durmiendo, pero nunca despertaba.

Harry. Hola¿Cómo has estado?  
- Bien y usted señor.  
- Bien, aunque preocupado por la situación debo decirte  
- Las cosas estarán bien, es decir, la Orden ahora tiene el apoyo del Ministerio  
- Si lo sé, me refería más bien a mi familia, no sé cómo pude permitir que esto.- señalando a Ron.- sucediera.  
- No es su culpa. Usted estaba trabajando  
- Yo sabía que podrían ir tras mi familia. Y solo por aceptar a los muggle y no ser racista como un montón de imbéciles magos. Perdona la expresión Harry.  
- No se preocupe, no me afecta en lo mas mínimo, también creo lo mismo  
- Estoy en la lista negra del Innombrable y con ello mi familia.- dijo de forma apagada.- A veces pienso si lo que creo vale tanto la pena  
- Claro que lo vale. Ud. y la señora Weasley han criado a unos geniales hijos y estoy feliz que uno de ellos me haya aceptado como su mejor amigo.  
- Creo que necesitaba oír algo así.- dijo el señor Weasley.- bueno Harry siento haberte molestado...  
- Que va señor Weasley, con todo lo que usted y su familia han hecho por mí, es lo mínimo.  
- Harry, recuerda que para nosotros tú eres parte de la familia. Ahora si me disculpas creo que Molly me debe estar esperando. Hasta mañana Harry  
- Hasta mañana señor Weasley.- dijo Harry y el señor Weasley se fue dejándolo solo con Ron.

Harry se acerco y se sentó en su cama mirando a Ron, quería que despertará que le digiera uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos, que se comiera la mitad de lo que había en la casa y, sobre todo, que estuviera despierto para poder conversar. Necesitaba a su mejor amigo.

Despierta de una vez, Ron. Tienes que hacerlo, tú familia te necesita, Hermione te necesita. Todos te necesitamos.- como siempre nada paso, Harry temía que Ron se quedará así para siempre, pero se quito esa idea de la cabeza. Como dicen, las noticias malas llegan más rápido y no había escuchado nada. Solo a señora Weasley llorando, pero mejor no quiso pensar mas en ello. Sé acostó rápidamente e intento vaciar su mente y rápidamente se quedó dormido.

Abrió sus ojos y buscó la varita que la escondía debajo de su almohada. A Se había despertado con un ruido, que parecía ser alguien entrando a la pieza. Cuando se estaba preparando para atacar, se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba lentamente a la cama de Ron. Era Hermione.

Andaba con pijama, y se sentó sigilosamente en la cama del pelirrojo. Acariciando su pelo, comenzó a susurrar:

Tenía que venir a verte. Escuche lo que Madame Pomfrey le decía a tus padres. ¿Qué té pasa¿Por qué no despiertas?. Ella no puede tener razón, no me puedes dejar así...

Hermione le tomó una mano a Ron, Harry por el otro lado no entendía ni una palabra que Hermione decía, pero presentía que no era bueno, se le vino a la mente la imagen de la madre de Ron llorando. ¿Qué mierda pasaba? Siguió escuchando a Hermione

Se que te dan una poción para no soñar, menos mal que nadie ha visto tus cosas, ya que no deberías tomarla todas las noches. Pero te comprendo, si me pasara eso a mí también lo haría.  
Esto me recuerda las noches que pasamos en la enfermería. El año pasado te pude conocer mucho más, y te juro que me arrepiento ahora de no haberte dicho lo que siento por ti, estaba confundida, creía que sentía algo más por Harry...

Harry quedó en blanco. ¡Hermione sintiendo cosas por él¿Cho tenía razón en cierta parte? Mejor prefiero seguir escuchando.

Pero entre las reuniones de prefectos, los turnos que teníamos que hacer juntos y cuando pasamos esas noches solos en la enfermería, me di cuenta de que no solo te quiero como mi mejor amigo, sino como algo más. Estoy segura que esto nunca te lo diría si estuvieras despierto, pero ahora no se si vas a despertar. Madame Pomfrey fue tajante: si no despiertas a fin de mes, quizás te quedes así para siempre. Dice que en cierta parte tu no quieres despertar, pero sé que es mentira. Tú eres fuerte, tienes razones para despertar. NO me dejes... - Hermione comenzó a sollozar suavemente.- Ahora sé que te amo, que eres todo para mí y aunque nunca me mires de otra forma, porque no soy tu tipo. No soy bonita como Fleur, solo tu amiga sabelotodo. Yo estaré ahí para ti, pero por favor despierta.- ella comenzó a llorar.- Harry se culpa a sí mismo, no se como ayudarlo. Faltan tus chistes, tus bromas. Faltas tú, sin ti somos muy deprimentes.

Ella se limpio las lágrimas. Harry seguía absorto observando la escena.

Me tengo que ir, no quiero que alguien despierte y me encuentre acá. Neville y Luna quizás vengan, al parecer están junto a nosotros en el grupo de los: "alumnos más buscados por Voldemort" como Ginny dice. Estaré esperando que despiertes.- se acerco y le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla.- Buenas noches Ron.

Y Hermione se fue tan sigilosamente como entró de a habitación.

Harry apenas procesaba la información que había escuchado. Hermione enamorada de Ron, eso se lo tenía escondido, pero por lo que él sospechaba Ron también sentía cosas por ella. Esos celos por Krum no eran por nada, pero no podía creer eso de que se podría quedar así para siempre. No era justo. Él debía despertar, no se podía quedar sin mejor amigo, él le había dicho en la estación que se verían pronto y debía cumplirlo. Además... ¿Qué era eso de las pociones para no soñar? ; ¿Desde cuando Ron las necesitaba?

Con esos pensamientos Harry trato de dormir, pero no lo consiguió hasta bien entrada el alba.

* * *

N/A: gracias nuevamente por sus mensajes, espro que les haya gustado este capituo, a mi me gusto mucho... ademas que quedo mas largo...  
ojala que me sigan mandando reviews... saludos a todos los que lo leen y diganme que esta bueno y que esta malo pa mejorarlo... chaus 


	8. Capitulo 8: El tiempo pasa y todo cambia...

Capitulo 8

Las vacaciones pasaban rápidamente, pero Harry y el resto de los que habitaban Grimmauld place ya se habían acostumbrado a la rutina. Luego de la reunión en la cual Harry y Hermione participaron, ciertas cosas habían acontecido. Primero que todo, Moody había traído a Neville y Luna a los cuarteles hace menos de una semana. Fue casi por suerte que no se hubieran atrasado un día más, ya que a la noche siguiente de su llegada al cuartel los mortífagos produjeron un ataque doble a la casa de Luna y Neville, pero no encontraron más que unas casas deshabitadas, por lo cual no hubo mucho que lamentar. Ellos ya se habían acoplado de maravilla a la vida en el número 12.

La abuela de Neville también se había mudado al cuartel por protección y se llevaba de maravilla con la señora Weasley, ya que ambas tenían mucho en común en lo que tenía que ver con sus actividades y también la señora Longbottom trataba de persuadir a Molly que fuera un poco menos aprehensiva con sus hijos. Ella ya había aprendido la lección en el primer periodo del terror de Voldemort. En cambio, el padre de Luna no había querido refugiarse con su hija, prefería mantener su vida cotidiana, ya que decía que la vida había que vivirla como siempre a pesar de las tragedias que podían acontecer. Por lo cual, al final se decidió que viviera en una de las oficinas de su revista y que esta fuera vigilada por agentes de seguridad mágica para su protección, igual como lo hacían con los padres de Hermione, los cuales tenían agentes encubiertos protegiéndoles en su hogar y en su trabajo.

La vida en Gimmauld place, no era tan terrible para Harry como él pensaba que iba a ser. Tenía poco tiempo para recordar a Sirius, por lo cual no andaba por los pasillos como alma en pena. Tres veces por semana ayudaban a limpiar un ala de la mansión por la mañana. Era una forma entretenida y práctica de utilizar los conocimientos que habían aprendido en defensa contra las artes oscuras. Por la tarde Hermione, para no perder el tiempo, había diseñado un plan de estudios para cada uno, y como con Hermione era imposible decir que no, estaban obligados a hacer sus deberes. El lado positivo era que para Agosto no tendrían ninguna tarea pendiente para el colegio y podrían descansar. Por las tardes se tomaban alguna cerveza de mantequilla o iban a jugar Quidditch gracias a la invención que Bill y Charlie habían llevado a cabo. Gracias a las locas ideas de Charlie y los hechizos que Bill sabía realizar, lograron crear una pequeño estadio de Quidditch en la planta más alta de la casa, en la cual podían practicar y hacer pequeños encuentros amistosos entre ellos. A Harry le encantaba ir a jugar, cuando volaba se sentía en otro lugar del mundo, un lugar sin preocupaciones.

Pero cuando tocaba tierra, había dos situaciones que no paraban de darle vueltas en su cabeza, fuera de todas las que tenían, aunque ya a algunas le había logrado dar unas soluciones bien prácticas. Como por ejemplo su situación con Dumblendore. Ahora cada vez que había una reunión se mantenía lo más alejado de él y sus amigas le ayudaban a no dejar oportunidad para que este se le acercara a hablar. Harry se sentía muy agradecido de ellas, ya que aunque ellas aún no sabían él por qué de su comportamiento le ayudaban. Les agradecería eso eternamente. Pero ese ya no era un problema para Harry. Todos eran secretos y situaciones que tenían que ver con una persona en particular. Su mejor amigo Ron. Desde que había escuchado a Hermione hablarle la noche de la primera reunión, no podía quitarse de la mente ciertas cosas que había escuchado. Primero era lo de que Hermione quería a Ron más que como un amigo, situación que encontraba entretenida y a al vez genial, ya que Hermione era a parecer la única que no se daba cuenta que Ron también sentía cosas por ella que eran más que una simple amistad. Pero, por otra parte, estaba el hecho de que Ron necesitaba pociones para no soñar. Harry ya había tenido oportunidad de probarla cuando sucedió lo de Cedric, pero también sabía que solo se utilizaban en situaciones extremadamente necesarias, ya que podía traer ciertos efectos secundarios. Harry comprendía que mientras Ron estuviera inconsciente era mejor darle, o sea, Madame Pomfrey lo había requerido así, pero no entendía por qué su amigo las utilizaba antes del ataque, era muy extraño. Y lo peor de todo es que no podía preguntarle a Ron porque él seguía inconsciente.

Ya se iba a cumplir el plazo que Madame Pomfrey había dicho para que Ron se pudiera recuperar bien del todo, quedaban solo tres días para que el mes se acabara.

La misma noche en que Neville y Luna habían llegado, a todos los presentes se les citó en la cocina y se notifico públicamente el estado de Ron. Si este no despertaba para finales del presente mes, lo trasladarían a San Mungo para que fuera instalado en la misma sección donde los papás de Neville eran atendidos. Desde entonces sé hacia todo lo posible para subirle los ánimos a los Weasley, en especial a su madre y a Bill ya que este último se seguía sintiendo culpable por el estado de su hermano pequeño.

Harry. Harry. ¡Harry!.- Harry sentía que lo llamaban  
- ¿Ah?.- respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos  
- Te estabamos preguntando que cuándo creías que nos irían a entregar los resultados de los T.I.M.O.S.- Hermione un poco irritada le decía  
- Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa  
- Nos dimos cuenta.- le respondió Neville  
- No te preocupes Harry, a mí me pasa todo el tiempo.- le dijo Luna relajada como siempre  
- Ni que me lo digas Luna.- Ginny le respondió, mientras que Harry sonreía. Luna era especial, había algo en ella que le llamaba su atención.

Estaban los cinco en la pieza de las chicas, la cual había sido reorganizada por la llegada de Luna, al igual que la de Harry y Ron, ya que ahora Neville también dormía ahí.

¿ Cómo estas para tu cumpleaños Harry?.- Luna le preguntó  
- Sin muchas ganas de celebrarlo debo decir.- respondió sin muchas ganas  
- Escuche a mis hermanos que estaban planeando algo muy especial para este miércoles.- le dijo Ginny.- creo que estaba en los cierto cuando te dije que no te ibas a quedar sin fiesta de cumpleaños este año  
- ¿ Nunca has tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños? .- preguntó un sorprendido Neville  
- Con mis tíos era difícil que me hicieran una fiesta, quizás cuando vivía con mis padres...  
- Puede ser, mi madre también hacia unas entretenidas fiestas, pero cuando ella murió mi padre trató de continuarlas, pero no eran muy alegres que digamos. Creo que la muerte de mi mamá era muy reciente. En todo caso luego entre a la escuela y ya no se podían realizar.  
- ¿Cuándo estas de cumpleaños?.- preguntó Hermione  
- En noviembre, el primero de noviembre.  
- Vaya... extraña fecha.- dijo Hermione  
- Si, algunos piensan eso. En cambio, yo creo que es un día normal como todos, uno no elige el día en que uno nace.- dijo mirando al vacío  
- Eso es verdad.- Harry la apoyo.- Mi cumpleaños tampoco es el mejor. En tiempo de vacaciones casi nunca puedes reunir a todos tus amigos, a menos que estén amenazados por un grupo de mortífagos como ahora.- Harry Bromeo  
- Tienes razón, a mí me pasa igual.- dijo Ginny mientras se reía  
- Tú estas de cumpleaños el 11 de agosto, sino me equivoco.- Dijo Hermione  
- Así es. Tienes buena memoria.- le dijo Ginny  
- Gracias, siempre he sido buena con las fechas. Ahora tampoco olvidare el tuyo Luna, la fecha no es muy común. El de Harry lo sabía antes de entrar a la escuela ya que como te dije sales nombrado en varios libros que leí para no llegar tan perdida al mundo mágico. Y bueno el de Ron es fácil.- dijo un poco sonrojada, pero al parecer solo Harry se dio cuenta.- es el primero de marzo. El que no se es el tuyo Neville  
- Yo tampoco¿cuándo es Neville?.- Ginny le preguntó  
- Ah. Bueno el mío es el 30 de julio

Harry quedo de piedra, se acordó de la profecía. Se acordó que el otro posible candidato para derrotar a Voldemort era Neville. Sintió que estaba siendo observado, se giró disimuladamente. Era Luna con su mirada dormida, en un momento pensó que había escuchado lo que él había pensado. Pero rápidamente desecho la idea.

¿Enserio? Esta cerca del de Harry. Por qué no nos habías dicho.- Ginny le dijo  
- No tiene importancia.- dijo Neville un poco apenado  
- Claro que sí... ahora mis hermanos van a realizar una fiesta doble. Ahora mismo les voy a avisar.  
- Yo te acompaño.- Luna le dijo y ambas salieron de la habitación dejando solo a Harry, Hermione y Neville  
- Este... yo iré a ver a Ron, la señora Weasley me dijo que hoy vendría Madame Pomfrey para hacerle el último chequeo, ya que como sigue su estado lo más probable es que lo trasladen al hospital  
- Hermione, no pierdas las esperanzas... verás que Ron va a despertar.- dijo Neville  
- Gracias Nev .- le dijo Hermione y se fue. Dejando a Harry y Neville solos

Y qué haces para tu cumpleaños.- Harry le preguntó  
- Siempre hacen una cena en casa, pero la verdad que no me gusta mucho. Mi familia es bien especial y bueno vamos a visitar con mi abuela a mis padres. Este año me libraré de la cena, pero espero que me dejen salir para ver a mis padres.  
- Vaya.- dijo Harry.- Estoy seguro que la Orden encontrará una forma de que los veas. Neville... no te complicaba cuando pequeño la situación de tus padres. Es decir, mis padres están muertos y sé que no hay vuelta atrás, pero tu caso es diferente  
- En un principio no lo entendía mucho. La verdad es que casi no me acuerdo de mi vida con mis padres sanos, cuando ellos los atacaron yo solo tenía una año y medio por lo que mi abuela me dijo. Pero cuando crecí me di cuenta por mí mismo de toda la situación. Pero sabes, quizás peque de ingenuo, pero mantengo las esperanzas de que mis padres se van a mejorar  
- Eso es bueno.- dijo Harry. Realmente se sentía cómodo hablando de esas cosas con Neville, en cierta forma ellos habían vivido ciertas cosas en común, como el no crecer con sus padres gracias a Voldemort.- No debes perder las esperanzas  
- Y tú tampoco las debes perder por lo de Ron, él va a despertar. Lo presiento  
- No lo sé Neville... en mi vida todas las personas que quiero se van, por eso ya no trato de hacerme falsas expectativas  
- Yo no sé exactamente por lo que has pasado, pero déjame decirte algo. He aprendido que en la vida, si bien uno no comprende lo malo que nos pasa, siempre hay una situación que quizás por estar tan cegados por nuestro dolor no la queremos ver, pero esta ahí

Harry se sintió confortado, quizás Neville tenía razón. El también había pasado por situaciones trágicas en su vida y tampoco era muy brillante en el colegio, pero aún así mantenía las esperanzas. En ese momento pensó en decirle la profecía.

Gracias Neville, enserio.- Harry hizo una pequeña pausa.- Neville... hay algo que te tengo que decir.  
- Dime Harry.- dijo tan normal como siempre  
- Neville... verás... la noche del...  
- Hey chicos... la cena esta servida. Mi mamá los esta llamando y les recomiendo ir porque al decirle que Neville también esta de cumpleaños, ahora si que están planeando un gran evento. Así que si quieren que su opinión sea escuchada les recomiendo que bajen.- Ginny les dijo y desapareció tan rápidamente como entró.

Harry decidió mejor no continuar... el momento algún día llegaría. Así que cambió el tema inmediatamente

Mejor bajemos... no deseo que nos traigan a Peeves para nuestro cumpleaños.- bromeo Harry  
- Tienes razón, pero ¿Qué me ibas a decir?.- dijo Neville mientras se dirigían a la puerta  
- Nada de mucha importancia.- Harry mintió.- te lo digo después, no hay apuro  
- Ok. Entonces bajemos, me muero del hambre.

Y ambos chicos bajaron a la cocina.

* * *

La cena había estado deliciosa como siempre, la señora Weasley ayudada por la abuela de Neville eran todo un suceso.

Ahora estaban descansando, mientras que en una esquina Fred y George hablaban en susurros. Ginny platicaba con Tonks, mientras que Luna lo hacía con Neville. Harry quería hablar con Bill o Charlie para saber cuando llegaban los T.I.M.O.S ya que iba a comenzar el último mes de vacaciones y no habían llegado. Mientras los trataba de ubicar, vio a Hermione en un rincón revolviendo su plato, ya que todavía no lo terminaba. Harry estaba preocupado por ella, sabía porque esta así, pero ella no le decía nada. Cómo quería entonces que él le ayudara. Cuando ella se disculpo para retirarse porque estaba cansada, Harry la siguió hasta el ático (donde se encontraba el campo de Quidditch de Bill y Charlie). Al entrar la encontró mirando los postes.

¿Qué pasa Hermione?.- le preguntó  
- Nada Harry, solo estoy un poco cansada.- le respondió muy bajito  
- ¿Enserio? Entonces por qué no estas en tu pieza acostada  
- ¿Por qué tantas preguntas Harry?.- le dijo Hermione sin mirarlo aún  
- Porque me preocupas, andas cada vez más triste... es por Ron cierto.- le dijo Harry  
- Harry, déjame sola... por favor.- le pidió en susurro a Harry Hermione  
- Esta bien, pero no debes encerrarte en tus problemas, no esta bien  
- Entonces por qué tú lo haces Harry.- le dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos  
- ¿De qué me hablas?.- le dijo Harry medio nervioso  
- Tú también andabas en un comienzo extraño, ahora lo disimulas más, pero sé que tienes problemas que no quieres decir.  
- No lo entenderían, tú no lo entenderías.- le dijo Harry  
- No he querido presionarte y no lo voy a hacer. Pero si tu crees que no puedo entender tus problemas, entonces yo tampoco creo que tu puedas comprender los míos.  
- Mejor me voy.- Harry le dijo. Sabía que ella tenia razón, pero no lo iba a admitir  
- Antes que te vayas. Madame Pomfrey dijo que el primero de agosto en la mañana vendrá unos medimagos para darnos él diagnostico final sobre Ron y probablemente se lo van a llevar inmediatamente a San Mungo  
- Ok.

Ya Harry se fue a su alcoba. Agradeció que Neville no estuviera. Quería dormir pero sabía que alguna pesadilla no lo dejaría tranquilo. Ya no eran con Voldemort con quién soñaba, su habilidad en la oclumencia había mejorado notoriamente. Eran sueños de angustia por todo lo que pasaba, Se acostó y trato de dormir, sus ojos le pesaban, pero su mente no se podía relajar. Daba cientos de vueltas en la pero nada. Decidió ir en busca de Lupin, él podía y tenía que ayudarlo.

Se puso una camiseta, y salió de su alcoba. Para su buena suerte justo Lupin se dirigía su propia habitación. Harry le llamo la atención

¡Remus!  
- Harry, que sorpresa. No te había visto el día de hoy.- le dijo Remus  
- Necesito pedirte un favor.- le dijo mirando hacia todos lados para ver si no llegaba alguien  
- ¿Qué sucede?.- le dijo el licántropo preocupado  
- No puedo dormir. No es por Voldemort no te preocupes.- le dijo Harry inmediatamente al ver su cara.- Es por todos los problemas; necesito dormir, descansar. Pero no puedo  
- Te entiendo. Tengo una pócima para dormir que te puede servir. No eres el único que sufre de falta de sueño y exceso de cansancio  
- Gracias Remus  
- Te la llevo a tu habitación, espérame allá  
- Ok.

Harry lo quedó esperando sentado en su cama, mirando el portarretratos en el cual había una foto de él junto a sus dos amigos riendo.

Harry aquí está.- le dijo Lupin entrando a la pieza  
- Gracias Remus.- le dijo Harry muy agradecido  
- Pero debes prometerme que no te volverás dependiente a esta pócima, es solo una ayuda. Me entiendes  
- Te entiendo y te lo prometo.- le dijo Harry. Tomo el frasco y lo bebió  
- Bueno Harry, descansa. Mañana hablamos... además es el cumpleaños de Neville  
- ¿ Tú cómo lo sabes?  
- Era miembro de la antigua Orden también. Descansa, buenas noches  
- Buenas noches.- dijo Harry y Lupin se retiró.

Observando la cama continua donde estaba su mejor amigo, se quedó dormido.

* * *

Harry estaba descansando en uno de los sillones del primer piso de la casona. Ayer había sido el cumpleaños de Neville y hoy le tocaba a él. Estaba cansado, la pócima que Lupin  
le había dado le funciono tan bien, pero a la noche siguiente le costo dormir y al parecer a Neville también.  
No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él, ya que primero la señora Weasley le había preparado un desayuno especial y de ahí salió con su abuela. Harry supuso que a ver a sus padres. Y luego los gemelos prepararon una gran fiesta que termino en la madrugada y hoy día al parecer tocaba otra.

Harry feliz cumpleaños.- le dijo una voz  
- Gracias Charlie  
- Veo que no estas haciendo mucho, porque mejor no nos vamos a hacer un duelo  
- ¿Un duelo?  
- Sí... uno de Quidditch. Oliver me dijo que eras un excelente buscador, pero déjame decirte que yo ayude a que Gryffindor ganara muchas copas de las casas  
- Enserio... eso lo veremos ahora. Acepto tu reto

En eso los gemelos y Bill llegaron  
- Alguien dijo reto.- dijo Bill  
- Vamos a hacer un duelo entre buscadores.- dijo Charlie a su Hermano  
- Enserio, eso tenemos que verlo.- dijo Fred  
- Voy por mi escoba y nos vemos arriba.- les dijo Harry y se fue.

Estaban todos en el mini campo de Quidditch. Bill decidió ser el arbitro y los gemelos se consiguieron una snitch.  
Justo cuando iba a empezar, Hermione dijo:

Creo que para ser totalmente imparciales también deberían usar la misma clase de escobas  
- Hermione tiene razón.- dijo Bill  
- Entonces que usen las nuestras.- dijo George  
- OK. Yo no tengo ningún problema.- dijo Harry  
- Yo menos.- dijo Charlie

Ambos tomaron las escobas de los gemelos y con en sonido del silbato de Bill comenzó en encuentro.

* * *

No lo puedo creer, Harry le ganó por un milímetro.- dijo Neville emocionado  
- Si, el encuentro fue increíble.- dijo Ginny

Los chicos iban comentando el encuentro que habían presenciado. Fue uno de los mejores de su vida, la técnica de Charlie se mantenía intacta, mientras que el talento de Harry era algo sobrenatural. Ambos estuvieron jugando por más de dos horas, hasta que el estado físico de Charlie llegó a un limite y Harry pudo atrapar la escurridiza snitch.

Los competidores se habían dirigido para darse una ducha, mientras que el resto bajaba al comedor de la casa, para afinar los últimos detalles de la segunda fiesta que se iba ha llevar a cabo.

* * *

Ya se habían cambiado de ropa y los gemelos afinaban los últimos detalles. Querían que la primera fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry fuera una que nunca pudiera olvidar y también querían dar un poco de alegría a los habitantes de Grimmauld place que tanto los necesitaban. Ahora la señora Weasley agradecía a Merlin que sus hijos no hubiesen entrado a trabajar en el ministerio como ella quería.

Los únicos que faltaban eran los chicos, ya que todavía estaba en la habitación. Por primera vez las chicas habían llegado primero. Ahora si que cualquier cosa podía suceder, pensó Tonks.

Harry estaba poniéndose su chaqueta para bajar, mientras que Neville estaba guardando algo en su baúl. Harry se dirigió hacia él:

Vamos, por fin estoy listo y me han dicho que hacer esperar a los gemelos es una mala idea  
- Ok. Deja guardar esto.- dijo Neville mientras guardaba un libro en baúl del cual se cayó una foto y Harry la recogió. Era una foto de la Orden. Harry quedó en blanco  
- Esta... esta... salen nuestros padres.- Dijo Harry tratando de encontrar palabras  
- Sí, es una foto de os miembros más jóvenes de la primera Orden  
- Sirius.- Harry susurro  
- Salen todos tan jóvenes y alegres... no es justo  
- No Neville, nada de esto es justo.  
- No me gusta sentir odio por nadie, pero te juro que Bellatrix pagará por dejarme sin padres  
- Y yo te ayudaré, Neville... no quedará impune  
- Gracias

Neville guardó la foto y cerró su baúl. Ambos dieron una triste mirada a Ron. El tiempo de este se acababa y ya la fe era lo único que quedaba.

Se dirigían a la puerta, cuando Hermione entró.

Pensamos que se habían quedado dormidos que no bajaban. Nosotras estamos listas  
- Estuvieron listas antes que nosotros, Harry creo que estamos mal

Justo cuando Harry iba a decir algo, sintieron un sonido del fondo. Harry y Neville que estaban enfrente de Hermione vieron como en un segundo ella palideció. Se dirigió donde había escuchado los ruidos, eran como cuando una persona se quiere aclarar la garganta. Harry y Neville se giraron lentamente y Harry quedó de piedra.

¡ Ron!.- dijo Neville

Después de casi tres semana inconsciente, por fin abría los ojos y volvía a la realidad.

* * *

N/A: gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic... cada vez estoy haciendo los capítulos más extensos y espero que no les moleste. Gracias por los reviews y sigan leyendo ya que por fin estamos entrando de lleno a la historia.

Pd: por si no lo recuerdan el primero de noviembre es el día de todos los muertos, como luna siempre a sido un poco excéntrica, pense que esa fecha era casi perfecta para ella. Imagínense, ella nació al día siguiente de que los padres de Harry murieron (todo esto según mi imaginación); cuando salga la versión oficial de rowling lo editare, pero ahora mis ideas la llevan jajjaa


End file.
